juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut
'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut ('恒生'のバハムート, 'Kousei' no Bahamūto) is the Fifth True Dragon, the fifth of the calamities that have threatened the very existence of Earth as a whole. It was killed by 'Red' Basilisk in the distant past, revived in the modern era, and was killed once more through the combined efforts of the Dragon Subjugation Squad and NIFL. Appearance Initially appearing as a massive disembodied heart with a network of blood vessels wrapped around it, Bahamut assumed the form of a pitch-black western dragon spanning almost ten kilometers in body length after being attacked by NIFL. Blue-white flames are also emitted from various parts of its body in order to keep it aloft. Loki Jotunheim has noted that its appearance looks very similar to 'Black' Vritra's dragon form. Personality Background Bahamut arrived on Earth at an unspecified point in time in the distant past, possessing the capability to wipe out all life on the planet through its ability to absorb heat. However, it was destroyed by 'Red' Basilisk, the Counterdragon born to oppose it, through the use of Code Fünf, Catastrophe. Plot Prismatic Garden Bahamut first appeared as a massive disembodied heart on top one of the unknown spherical territories that appeared in various places on Earth. It was identified by Loki and Atla by using the incomplete Akashic Records that NIFL had salvaged from 'Green' Yggdrasil's remains. Darkness Disaster In response to Bahamut's sudden appearance, Loki ordered an attack using six ICBMs. While the attack initially seemed to have worked, reducing the heart to a third of its original mass, Bahamut quickly regenerated, taking the form of a massive pitch-black western dragon in the process, and began moving north while creating new unknown territories at the end of its trail, presumably to link up with the other unknown territories that had appeared at the same time. Brynhildr Class and NIFL intercepted Bahamut while it traveled to the Arctic unknown territory and attempted to kill it using Iris Freyja's Catastrophe, but due to its sheer size, the weathering effect was not potent enough to do so, forcing them to retreat when Bahamut recognized them as a threat and attacked. The allied forces intercepted Bahamut once more in the waters of Norway, this time using Marduk's and Naglfar's weaponry to reduce Bahamut's size before Iris fired the enhanced version of Catastrophe at it. But just as it seemed that the plan would work, 'Anomalous Dawn' Nyarlathotep abruptly appeared from the unknown territory within Bahamut's shadow, shielding its fellow True Dragon from Catastrophe's blast. However, Nyarlathotep was destroyed by Shion Zwei Shinomiya's antimatter, which enabled Iris to fire her enhanced Catastrophe unhindered, eliminating Bahamut with it. Powers and Abilities '''Thermal Energy Absorption: '''Bahamut has the ability to absorb thermal energy from its surroundings, fueling its metabolism and allowing its cells to grow, regenerate and evolve further. As long as there is heat for it to absorb, Bahamut is essentially immortal. Furthermore, most methods of attacking Bahamut, such as explosions and lasers, are unable to kill it as they produce thermal energy in the process, which allows Bahamut to rapidly recover from any damage they cause. For offensive purposes, Bahamut can also expel heat from its mouth or from turret-like structures throughout its body in the form of massive beams, or launch parts of its flesh, which contain thermal energy, as makeshift missiles. It is stated that the scale of this ability is such that if Bahamut is left alive, the entire Earth will eventually become a dead planet. However, if a significant amount of time passes before Bahamut's cells can absorb more heat for their metabolism, it will result in apoptosis, eventually leading to Bahamut's death. As such, Code Fünf, Catastrophe, is the only known method of killing Bahamut as it drastically accelerates time, preventing the True Dragon from storing heat within its body. Trivia * Despite being a True Dragon, Bahamut's name ironically originates from a mythical creature from Arabian mythology, a giant fish said to support the Earth. * According to Vritra, her Dragon stand-in was modeled after Bahamut's form. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon